100 Prompts
by FlyAwayDreamCatcher
Summary: 100 one-shots from 100 word prompts. Pairings from all generations. Canon couples only - couple suggestions welcome.
1. Rain

**A.N. Hello my minions! Hehe, joking. If I had minions I wouldn't have to do homework. I could spend all day just writing, reading fanfiction and drawing. Ahhhh... Bliss. **

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that until a leave school. Which is a while. Damn.**

**Yeahhhhh... Anyyyywhooo, I feel really bad about not updating anything for ages, or publishing anything for ages. So, I present to you my 100 oneshot collection which is coming from 100 word prompts. They will all revolve around either a) a pairing I ship b) a character, or c) friendship/family relationships between characters. Yay. Hopefully I can update it when I can't update FfY and other stories which I'm sure will come in time. 'Coz they're all up here *taps head*.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**_1. Rain_**

_Scorpius/Rose_

* * *

Her hair was soaked.

Her blue knitted jumper covered in tiny water droplets.

Her grey mitten-covered hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

The puddles splashed beneath her feet.

You could hear the rain's loud, erratic rhythm on the tree canopy above.

You stepped from the shadows.

"Hey."

She whirled around to face you, wand drawn.

When she saw you, she let out a sigh of relief.

Her breath fogged in the damp air.

A grin broke out across her face.

She hurtled towards you and leapt into your arms.

You caught her, drew her in close and laughed breathlessly.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." You replied, burying your head in her bushy mane of red.

It smelled of strawberries.

* * *

**A.N. KINDA IMPORTANT IF YOU FOLLOW ME AND ARE NOT AWARE OF WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY ALREADY!**

**On my profile there is now a little section called 'Message board' which I will update probably more regularly then my stories. So if you'e wondering when a story will be updated, why the frack I'm doing ****_nothing _****etc, I will say it there. Explanations for why I haven't updated FfY are there at the mo.**

**FlyAway**


	2. Study

**A.N. I really love writing Ginny/Hermione friendship fluff during the year they go back to Hogwarts after the final battle. I'm thinking of writing a story about it actually, with Ron an Harry's Auror training and stuff as well...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own the brilliance that is Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_2. Study_**

_Ginny and Hermione - friendship_

* * *

"Hermione."

"..."

"Hey, Hermione."

"..."

"Oi, Hermione."

"..."

"I'm trying to talk to you."

"..."

"Herm-own-ninny."

"..."

"Her-my-one."

"..."

"Herman!"

"..."

"Alright, that's it! If you don't talk to me _right now_, I am taking that book off you. Ok?"

"..."

"Right."

Ginny swept over the table and yanked the book out from beneath Hermione's nose.

"Hey!" Hermione frowned indignantly.

Ginny scowled. "I was trying to talk to you. You didn't respond so I had to take serious action. I did warn you, if you were listening this wouldn't have happened."

Hermione huffed moodily. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Right. Why?"

"I'm worried about your health."

"What?"

"You're over-studying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I want proof."

Ginny took a seat opposite Hermione and leaned across the table, lacing her fingers.

"You haven't slept for two days, Hermione. I'm amazed you're still standing."

"Our N.E.W.T.s are a month away, Ginny. I haven't time for sleeping. You should be studying with me, you aren't doing nearly enough." Hermione replied, pulling another book towards herself and scratching down notes.

"I'm doing enough, Hermione. And I have time for sleeping too. The only reason you leave the Library at night is because Madame Pince kicks you out. Then you just study in the Common Roon. It is not healthy."

"I have to study, Ginny."

"Not this much."

"..."

"I'll tell Ron."

"He can't do anything, he's not here."

"I'll get him to come."

"..."

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

"Ok."

"Seriously? Fine then... I'll tell Mum."

Hermione paused and looked up from her notes.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Compromise; I'll sleep for five hours a night and you don't tell your Mum."

Ginny shook her head. "No-can-do. Eight hours a night and at least two hours break a day. Then I won't tell Mum."

Hermione scratched her chin with her quill. "Can I combine those a day? Four hours break and a full day of studying of following day?"

"No."

Hermione's faced twisted, as if she were having a serious internal debate.

"Fine."

Ginny grinned triumphantly.

"That starts now. Come on!" She grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her away from the table.

"No! I still have three more books to go! Nooooo!"

* * *

**R&R people! Reviews will keep me going through the horror that is a 6 page science essay on fossil fuels vs. renewable energy!**

**FlyAway**


	3. Broom

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my name is not Jo, I'm not blonde, I'm not a billionaire, and neither do I own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**3. Broom**

_James/Lily_

* * *

"James, I'm not kidding. I can't fly. Full stop. No amount of ' practice' with you will change that. Please don't make me do this." Lily begged, tugging on the arm that James was currently gripping as he dragged her towards the Quidditch pitch

"Now, now Lils," James grinned, as he stopped in front of the broom shed. "That kind of attitude will get you nowhere." He pulled out two brooms: one, sleek and shiny, polished maple handle glinting almost obnoxiously in the midday sun. The other old and battered, twigs sticking out at odd angles from its half-empty tail, the handle dull and covered in faint handprints from previous uses.

James hesitated, then handed her the new broom.

Lily stared at it in what would have been reverence, had she not cared so little about Quidditch.

"James... I - I can't take this. This is your broom."

James's face filled with hesitance for a moment. Then it disappeared.

"Lily, I agree with one point you just made. But it was more a fact really."

"James I –"

"Lily. I'm the more experienced flyer here, I don't think we need to argue that," Lily bobbed her head. "I can handle a... _faulty_ broom. And you will feel _much _safer on my broom than," he looked distastefully down at the meagre stick clutched in his hand. "_This_."

Lily giggled slightly. "_That,_ huh?"

James nodded seriously. "This."

Suddenly, he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "Besides," he smiled. "I've seen you catch. If you could fly to save your life, you'd make a bloody good seeker. That's why I'm here."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, I really doubt you can teach me to fly in – hey! Who said I _couldn't fly to_ _save my life_?"

"You!" James shouted back, speeding into the air, laughing.

"_James!_"

* * *

**A.N. Gaaahhhh! Jily fluff! I missed them. Really. Anyhow, review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? See you soon my fair readers!**

**FlyAway**


	4. Life

**Yeah... Totally listened to some Wrock while I wrote this. Anywho, sorry, this was meant to be up ages ago, but it took longer than I originally anticipated - probably 'coz it was quite ambitious, but I REALLY enjoyed writing it. It was so fun! And the Molly/Arthur fluff was too cute to write, dawwww! Those two are the epitome of adorably sweet love. Enjoy!**

* * *

**4. Life**

_Arthur/Molly_

* * *

_29__th__ November 1970_

The first one came abruptly. At little past 1:00, newly-married Molly Weasley was sitting on the sofa, knitting needles clicking in her hands, when it happened. She called for her husband, who swiftly came running into the living room, looking quite stricken. When he realised what the problem was, he promptly fainted. Leaving Molly to laboriously pull out her wand and _renervate_ him, they then Apparated, Arthur leading, as Molly was slightly preoccupied, to St Mungo's, where a flustered-looking healer rushed Molly to the birthing ward. Arthur was shooed to the waiting area, much to his chagrin.

The labour was relatively short; only three hours, though rather painful. However, when the little bundle of blankets was placed in Molly's arms, all resentment she might have felt towards the child, shattered into complete and utter adoration. Arthur hurried in soon after, and he too fell in love for a second time. The tiny baby boy had a shock of Weasley red hair, huge helpings of freckles and, when he opened them, bright blue eyes.

He was William Arthur "Bill" Weasley, and English lessons are what would start it all, for him anyway.

_12__th__ December 1972_

The second came less suddenly, but this time at a much less satisfactory time. 3:00 in the morning and Molly was sleeping (as one usually is at such a time) quite peacefully next to Arthur, when a sharp pain woke her. She swung up, awaking Arthur in the process and clutched her abdomen. Arthur, understanding what was happening, grabbed his glasses and climbed out of bed (he appeared much calmer this time around). Again, he Apparated them to St Mungo's and, again, he was confined to the waiting area.

The labour was noticeably longer this time. However when the healer gave him to Molly, at 10:37am and when Arthur rushed into the room, the baby opened his eyes. They were startling blue, he had freckle all over his face, and his hair, as a Weasley, was bright red and lay in a scruffy mess atop his head.

He was Charles Septimus "Charlie" Weasley, and, for him, girls would never compete with dragons, not quite.

_22__nd__ August 1976_

The third was possibly the calmest. He came at a quiet hour, 11 o'clock in the morning, exactly, and Molly was barely even surprised when the contractions came. Arthur simply took her hand and Apparated on the spot, quite used to this by now. But, yet again, he was forced to remain in the waiting room.

The labour was the longest yet; eight and half hours, at which time it was 7:30 at night. Arthur was napping, chin resting on his chest, when the Healer shook him awake and told him that he had, yet another, son. Molly was quietly rocking the babe when Arthur entered. The child had a lot less freckles and hair than Charlie or Bill, but his hair was just as red and his eyes, when he opened them, were just as blue.

He was Percy Ignatius Weasley, and he would come to his senses, even if it would be too late.

_1__st__ April 1978_

When Molly was told the fourth was not to be just a fourth, but a fifth as well, she almost fainted like her husband had all those years earlier. She was torn between joy (they would, after all, be like her dear deceased brothers, right?) and horror (two!? How would she manage? She already had three to contend with, and these two would almost certainly be pranksters, like Fabian and Gideon). And these conflicting feelings continued throughout the pregnancy. But when she was lying in the bed at St Mungo's listning to the Healers telling her to push, she decided she didn't care. She would love just the same, be they wet blankets (she almost snorted in derision, like _that_ would happen) or the pranking kings of the world (or Hogwarts, as the case may be).

Arthur was still in the waiting room, during all this, but, for the first time, was not opposed to this. Women were scary when giving birth apparently, and he could only imagine Molly as being oh so much worse than other, more placid women. And this was two (_two!_) babies. So he entered with caution, when he was told he could go into the birthing room. Molly smiled warmly at him, then looked back down at two infants in her arms. Both, Arthur saw, had mops of Weasley-red hair and splatters of freckles. The one on the right opened his eyes first, and blinked his chocolate orbs merrily up at his parents. He nudged his twin and, he too, lifted his lids to reveal soft brown eyes, alive and filled with cheer.

They were Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley, and they would never be separated, not really.

_1__st__ March 1980_

The sixth, Molly prayed to be a girl. She had wanted a little baby daughter from the start: she hadn't minded whether Bill was a girl or a boy, but had, maybe, learned faintly towards a girl. She would have liked Charlie to be a girl, but really hadn't cared he was not. She hoped slightly that Percy was a girl, but didn't mind he wasn't. She had wished one of the twins (or both) to be a girl, and was disappointed, but didn't love them any less. But this next one, she yearned and craved with all her heart to be the tiny daughter she so wished for. Thus, when she was dashed to St Mungo's for the sixth's birth, she was filled with the desire for a female child.

This time, Arthur was allowed to be in the birthing room with his beloved Molly. He regretted ever saying he wished he could be with Molly during the births after that. She cut off the circulation to his fingers and screamed a lot, mostly at him. But Arthur forgot all about that when he saw his son. He felt, he wasn't sure why, that there was something different about _this _baby. Molly, of course, was bitterly saddened that her child was a boy, but she did not love him any less for it. When she held him, her heart, like with all her other children, exploded with adoration. The newborn had lots of vivid red hair, a rather long nose, freckles dotted around his face in the hundreds and clear blue eyes.

He was Ronald Billius "Ron" Weasley, and he would always be loved, unconditionally.

_11__th__ August 1981_

The seventh, they were told, was another boy. Molly was understandably devastated; seven children and not a single daughter. The baby decided to come late at night on the tenth of August, at which point Molly was quite tired and not at all in the mood to give birth, or so she said later, and was relatively angry at infant in her swollen belly. Nevertheless, Arthur rolled out of bed and grasped her hand, spinning on the spot. In a whirl of colour, the two Weasley's arrived at St Mungo's. A Healer hurried up to them and led Molly away, Arthur going to get the kids. He Apparated back to the Burrow and collected the children; ten-year-old Bill clutching one-year-old Ron, eight-year-old Charlie holding the three-year-old twin's hands and little four-year-old Percy nervously clinging onto his father.

In St Mungo's, the kids stayed patiently in the waiting room, Bill in charge, while their father hastily ran back to Molly. Her labour was only half-an-hour longer, which was extraordinarily short, according to the Healers. But that wasn't what the two parents cared about. Their new babe, who was supposed to be a little boy, was in fact, a little girl. They were overcome with joy, Molly actually weeping and holding her daughter tenderly in her arms as her tears fell onto the baby's face. The girl has more hair than any of the boys did, and it was a brilliant rich red, more intense than either Arthur's or Molly's. Her eyes, when they blinked open, were a warm chocolate brown – the exact shade of Molly's. She was their perfect baby girl.

She was Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley, and she was never any different from the boys, not at all.

* * *

**EDIT: I know babies are born with blue eyes, but let's say magical babies are too ****hardcore for that and that they're born with their natural eye colour :).**

**FlyAway**


	5. Clouds

**A.N. Sorry this took so long! I've been very pre-occupied recently. FfY is coming along as well! But I've been very inactive on here, so, sorry! But (hopefully) I will be more active after this :)**

**This prompt is dedicated to ****_booknerdsunite14_****, for being my first reviewer of this story, then following it, then following me, then reviewing Falling for You! So, here are some cookies for you my friend: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Also to ****_lunylovegoodlover, _****for following!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor will I ever, thank you very much.**

* * *

**5. Clouds**

_Ted/Andromeda_

* * *

The hill just behind a secluded glade in the Forbidden Forest, played scene to many-a secret rendezvous'. The summit of the hill poked just above the tree-line, but was not visible from either the Castle or the grounds. So it was understandable, that the couple met here – even if it was daytime.

"Ted," Andromeda complained. "Why are we meeting in the middle of the day? My sisters are bound to notice I'm gone."

Ted Tonks grinned, and snatched Andromeda Black's hand. "You ask, my dear 'Dromeda, why we meet at one o'clock on this beautiful sunny day, at this beautifully steep hill?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well," Ted said, affectionately tucking a strand of dark hair behind Andromeda's ear. "If we met at night, we wouldn't be able to do what I plan to do, as soon as we climb this hill."

The smile slid off Andromeda's face. "You want to _climb _this hill?" She questioned, eyebrows raised in an incredulous look that clearly stated '_if you say what I think you're about to say I will hit you very hard'_. "You want _me_, to climb_ this _hill?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye."

Ted jumped forward and grabbed Andromeda's hand again. "No! 'Dromeda, look, I'll levitate you up there if you want."

"As much as I love you Ted, I don't trust you to levitate me up a steep incline when you are extremely prone to clumsiness anyway."

Ted laughed softly, his smile sunny. "Come on, 'Dromeda." With that, he pulled her by her hand up the hill. Andromeda complained loudly the entire way, much to Ted's amusement.

When they reached the summit, Ted plonked himself down on the lush grass, and patted the spot next to him. Andromeda, rolling her eyes and laughing, complied.

"Now," Ted told her in a strident, announcer-like voice. "Andromeda Black, did you have lunch, or did you ignore my request due to the ravenous cries of your empty belly?"

Andromeda hit him on the arm, but giggled. "No, you prat, I did not eat."

Ted grinned. "Good."

He raised his wand and cried: "Accio lunch!"

After several moments, a rather ruffled picnic basket sped over the tree tops towards them – occasionally dipping into the canopy, then re-emerging with a newly-acquired leaf wig. Finally, it crash landed in front of Andromeda, looking forlorn.

"Ahh," said Ted, sheepishly. "That wasn't, really, meant to happen."

Andromeda tittered. "No? Really?" Then, seeing the pitiful look on Ted's face, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm teasing. I think it's very romantic."

Ted brightened considerably, causing Andromeda to burst into renewed laughter.

Sometime later, Ted and Andromeda lay on their backs, stomachs full, staring at the sky. Andromeda's head on Ted's shoulder, their fingers entwined.

"Hawk," said Ted, pointing at a very thin cloud.

"That looks nothing like a hawk, Ted." Andromeda sighed, a smile tugging her lips.

Ted huffed. "This game is all about imagination, 'Dromeda. Therefore, that cloud can be anything. I say it's a hawk."

"If you say so." Andromeda replied, her dark eyes sparkling with mirth. "Then that's a tree."

Ted followed her finger, and burst out laughing. Andromeda was pointing at a rather disfigured, lumpy blob in the sky. He tilted his head.

"Yes!" He cried, hands elevated to the heavens. "I can see the resemblance! It could be nothing else, darling Andromeda!"

Andromeda snorted in a most un-ladylike fashion, hand over her mouth and eyes shut against the glare of the sun as it peaked from behind the cumulus cloud it was using as shelter.

A shadow suddenly fell over her and she opened her eyes, only to find herself staring up into a pair of sunny blue ones – almost the same colour as the sky they were blocking out –, obscured slightly by dirty blond hair. Ted glanced away uncomfortably for a second, moistening his dry lips.

"'Meda – 'Dromeda I think –I think I lov –"

Andromeda silenced him by grabbing his shirt and pulling his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

**A.N. AWWWW! I love Andy/Ted! I'm having a real Tedromeda kick at the mo :), so I thought I've give 'em a try! They're couple that's really not appreciated enough - I mean, Andromeda gave up her family values and abandoned her entire (almost, bar, like, Sirius and probably Alphard and stuff) family! All for Ted Tonks, a muggleborn Hufflepuff. I just think that is the sweetest and most romantic thing ever.**

**Anywho, I'd love some more reviews guys! It would make me inexplicably happy! Thanks!**

**FlyAway**


	6. Disaster

**A.N. I really couldn't resist this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither the characters, nor the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

**6. Disaster **

_Remus/Tonks_

* * *

"Dora, how can you say that? This is a disaster!" Remus cried, frantically searching through yet another cupboard.

Tonks stifled a laugh with her hand as she watched her husband rampage around the kitchen.

"Remus, calm down, you'll destroy the all the food."

He whirled around. "Do you have _any_, Dora? Any at all?"

She watched him through laughing eyes. "Maybe."

Remus fell to the floor in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Please, I am begging you, _please_, tell if you have any chocolate."

Tonks ruffled his hair affectionately, "I told you, maybe."

Remus's gaze became penetrating. Tonks looked into his sorrowful amber eyes with deep amusement. She giggled, placing a hand on her rather large belly.

"There's a stash of chocolate frogs under the bed." She told him. Remus leapt up, sprinting out of her sight. She heard him bound up the stairs, and walk, much more calmly, back down.

He stopped next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He waggled the chocolate frog in his hand at her.

"I love you." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Both of you."

Tonks sighed, leaning into him and rubbing her swollen belly. "We love you too. And I hope your craving is satisfied, you crazy chocoholic wolf, you."

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	7. Laugh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter! I do, however, own Hazel Day and Dale Greengrass!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**7. Laugh**

_Albus/Hazel (OC)_

* * *

Hazel was finding it impossible to concentrate.

Sure, the volume was big and heavy and old and smelled just as it should, but she just couldn't keep her attention on the elegantly printed letters. This was due to two things.

Number one: Dale was seated next to her, paging through his transfiguration textbook, an extremely bored look on his face, arm loosely around her shoulders. This made her angry – Dale incensed her so at the moment.

Number two: Albus Potter was in the Library. In fact, he was in the adjacent alcove, running his fingers over the book spines, looking for a specific tome and hovering annoyingly in her peripheral vision. She wasn't sure whether this irritated her beyond belief, confused the hell out of her as to why she even cared, or made her inexplicably happy.

She sort of felt all three at once.

Hazel returned her eyes once more to the aged page in front of her, again attempting – and failing rather miserably – to actually read the words.

After about three minutes, Hazel spotted a thin, bony figure stalking towards them.

Madam Pince swooped in on Albus, her ancient and gnarled hands clutching a clip board and quill.

"Are you intending to take a book and sit down Mr. Potter?" She snapped, sharp eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Albus sighed and turned to her. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I was looking for a book but can't seem to find it." Madam Pince's eyes scrutinized his face distrustfully.

"Which book in particular are you searching for?" She queried.

"Errr..." Albus took a quick look at his hand, "'_A Compendium of N.E.W.T. Potions'_."

Madam Pince swept out of view for a moment, before returning with a hefty and worn hardback clasped in her claws. She thrust it carefully – if that's possible - at Albus, winding him.

"I expect it back. If you wish to take it out, you must sign it out. If you mishandle, deface or mutilate it in anyway –"

"I promise this book will be given back to you entirely un-mutilated."Albus grinned and began to walk towards Hazel and Dale.

Hazel suppressed a giggle at the Librarian's face with difficulty. Then she noticed Albus was approaching. She immediately buried her face in the volume she was _meant _to be reading.

"Hi, Hazel."

Hazel's face shot up. Albus Potter was standing across from her and Dale, smiling at her. Dale stiffened. Hazel felt her face flush.

"Hi, Albus." She squeaked. Well, she was _definite_ she squeaked, but no one else seemed to notice.

Dale stood, face hard. "It's _Day_, to _you_, Potter. Move it." He snarled.

Hazel couldn't believe the audacity of him! "No," She corrected. "It's Hazel, Dale."

With that she stood, slamming the cover of the elderly book on the bench shut, before grabbing her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and storming out of the Library.

Honestly, she didn't know why she put up with Dale. She wasn't going to hide behind the excuse that her mother made her put up with him. Dale made her _angry_.

Albus made her _laugh_.

* * *

**A.N. Yes, I'm kinda/sorta back, amigos! But I'm not sure if really am! **

**I now have a tumblr, so I might have fanfic statuses - or lack thereof - on there. Find the link on the top of my profile! **

**I hope you enjoyed the prompt!**

**Review pretty, beautifully please?**

**FlyAway**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**This little box!**

**Let it be lit up in bright colours!**

**V**


	8. Angst

**DISCLAIMER: *FlyAway is far too tired to come up with something witty so:* I own not.**

**Enjoy prompt 8!**

* * *

**8. Angst**

_Draco/Astoria_

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy – aged 18 and three quarters, heir to the (now rather depleted) Malfoy fortune and their expansive estate – sat nursing a large glass of Firewhiskey in the corner of the, currently bustling, _Three Broomsticks_.

His platinum blonde hair, which used to be slicked back so haughtily, was lank; falling into his face haphazardly. His grey eyes lacked the arrogant and cocky gleam that had been abundant in years past – replaced by huge black bags that hung beneath those dull windows lifelessly. He took a swig from his glass.

Merlin, his life was _shit_.

He took another swig.

(What happened next changed the course of his life. All he did was raise his head. But that one little action set his future.

He didn't know why he looked up, really. There was no need to. The door had opened countless times since he had arrived, ordered a drink and hunched in his corner – there was nothing different about this time.

But he did look up.)

He heard the door of the pub open and felt the cold creep into the room and churn around his feet. He glanced up.

Chocolate hair; eyes like swirled coffee; dark blue cloak; long-fingered hands pulling down hood; pale skin; willowy figure; a musical laugh; a beautiful smile; a twinkle in the coffee.

Those were his first thoughts at the sight of her.

She glided to the bar, her companion laughing similarly a few yards behind her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

And he couldn't understand why.

"Astoria!" The Angel's companion giggled. "Come here!"

The Angel laughed one more, swinging around to face her friend.

But she stopped short.

The coffee met his gaze.

The Angel tilted her head.

Then a smile graced her perfect lips.

* * *

**A.N. Dobrý den (at least, according to bing translator) again! **

**I'm managing to get a bit of writing done in half term! Mostly because I'm procrastinating and really should be writing two essays but meh.**

**I think I might do a one-shot with this - a drabble from Astoria's perspective. Yay. :)**

**FlyAway**

**P.S. Sorry for my pessimistic and not-as-chatty-as-normal A.N. but I'm pretty tired and have an eye infection and a singing lesson which I haven't practiced for tommorow and should be writing two essays only I really don't want to and oh dear and bleh.**

**Yeeaaahhh.**

**Love you all!**

**Review pretty please with a Teddy Lupin on top!**

**V**

**V**

**:)**

**V**


	9. Lightning

**DISCLAIMER: I own zilch.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _seaweedbrain213,_ _sabrina-luna-potter, ANEwrites, lunylovegoodlover _****and_ falling melodies, _my wonderful reviewers. You lot are brilliant.  
**

* * *

**9. Lightning**

_Harry – no pairing_

* * *

The cupboard under the stairs lit up again with the flash of lightning.

Harry Potter whimpered and pulled his ragged blanket closer, eyes shining green in the dark.

Harry had never liked lightning; the howl of the wind, the roar of thunder, the screams of the rain.

It reminded him of something – the screaming. He wasn't sure what.

The four-year-old curled further into his makeshift bed – a few sheets piled on the floor. Sometimes, he remembered a toy: a little black dog. He did not know what it was called, he did not know if it was even real. It wasn't unlike him to dream up luxuries he couldn't have.

Lightning flashed bright once more, accompanied by its shriek. Harry wanted to cry - he wanted to cry so very much, for he was so very scared – but he knew if he did Uncle Vernon would wake and he would not be happy that Harry had woken him, especially for something as pitiful as tears. Harry didn't want any bruises tonight.

After all, it didn't matter how scared Harry was. It didn't matter how much he wanted to bury himself into comforting arms. It didn't matter how much he wished he could be in a warm, safe bed, with his mother holding him close and banishing the terrifying crashes of thunder. It didn't matter because he was just a freak. A poor orphan freak. And he didn't deserve the loving embraces of his dreams.

For they were just dreams.

* * *

**A.N. Dunno how I feel about his one. I'll look over it in the morning. Goodnight from Britain - it's 10:36 over here!**

**FlyAway**

**Review**

**V**

**V**


	10. Sun

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own? That'd still be a negative.**

* * *

**10.** **Sun**

_Teddy/Victoire_

* * *

The beach was where Teddy's heart was broken.

But it was where he thought of when he thought of her.

No matter how he wished it wasn't.

There was no sun that day.

It was the fifth of March and the sky was grey, the coast was stormy and the wind battered the walls and churned the sea. Teddy Lupin was wandering down Shell Beach, skipping stones out onto the angrily tossing waves. His navy anorak flapped in the wind. The wet sand slopped beneath his green wellies. Teddy was looking for Victoire; sent out to brave the blusterous day by her mother, to call Vic in for tea.

It was from afar, that Teddy Lupin's heart was broken. But it was broken nonetheless.

The wind gave one particularly vicious tug at his hood, successfully pulling it down and revealing his violently turquoise hair.

Then, Teddy saw two figures about fifty yards down the beach; one with long, flowing blonde tresses and the other with short, brown hair. They were entwined with each other, glued at the lips and oblivious of Teddy's presence.

He stumbled back in horror, unable to take his eyes off the sight of Sam Turner, his best mate, and Victoire Weasley, the girl he cared for more than anything else in the world, locked in a fierce embrace.

He shook his head, trying desperately to rid himself of the image that seemed to be burned into his retinas. Whirling around, he scrambled back up the dunes and ran in the direction of Shell Cottage, unaware that his hair, which had previously been so bright, fading to a dull, lank mousy greyish-brown.

He felt his heart shatter.

It started to rain.

* * *

**A.N. Prompt one o!**

**Yeah, sorry for all the angst lately. I promise the next prompt will be fluffy! Maybe!**

**Love ya all,**

**FlyAway**


	11. Run

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and gain no money form this.**

* * *

**11. Run**

_James/Alice_

"James, stop it! J-_hahah-James!_" Alice wheezed, rolling and pushing at her boyfriend who was relentlessly tickling her. "Get off, you git!" she laughed, hitting him on the arm as hard as she could through her laughter.

"Say it," James grinned, tickling his fingers in the crook of her neck.

"Never!" she cried weakly.

"Well then," James said sadly. "I guess I have no choice." He stopped tickling Alice.

She looked up in surprise. "James Potter what are you– ahh!"

James grabbed Alice around the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. She pounded at his back, laughing.

"James! Put me down!"

He waded into the lake. "Say it." He threatened.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'm afraid, my beloved," James replied solemnly. "I'll be forced to drop you into this lake."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Au contraire, Miss Longbottom," James grinned.

"Don't you start spouting French at me, Mr. Potter."

"Saaaaay it!" James whined, tickling the sole of one of her bare feet.

"N-no!" Alice gasped, hitting his back feebly again.

"Hold your breath." James told her.

"Wha–"

He let go of her and she tumbled ungraciously into the water. She surfaced, spluttering.

"You better run!" She yelled after James, who had retreated to the shore and was now dashing towards the oak tree where their friends were watching in amusement. "There won't be enough of you _to _run when I'm finished with you!"

James's just grinned at her, laughing. Alice waded forward and walked onto the bank, sopping wet. She pulled her wand from her pocket and cast a drying charm on herself. Clothes and hair magically dried.

She looked up. James stood in front of her, smirking cockily. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You."

"Me."

Alice punched him in the arm. "Prick."

"I know," he chuckled, before wrapping his arms around her and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "But you love it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I do," she smiled. "But I'm afraid I still can't let you get away with dunking me in the lake."

* * *

**A.N. Just in case you I didn't make it clear, this is James Sirius and Neville's daughter, Alice Longbottom. JK didn't confirm that Neville ever had children like she did with Luna, but I like to think he did. So in my head there's Alice Augusta, who's a Gryffindor, and her younger brother Frank Samuel (after someone on Hannah's side of the family), who's a Hufflepuff and in Lily's year. This is just my personal headcanon!**

**~ FlyAway**


	12. Dysfunctional

**A.N. Hey guys, can't talk for long 'coz I have to sleep. So I'll just apologize for my absence and reassure you that I AM writing. More than normal actually!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

* * *

_**NOTE: Dysfunctional: **_**_Adjective: 2nd meaning: 'Deviating from the norms of social behavior in a way regarded as bad.'_**

* * *

**12. Dysfunctional**

_Fred/Delilah_

The first time Fred Weasley met Delilah Smith was when he was fifteen. He and James had been out Christmas shopping (well, their whole family had been out Christmas shopping, but had split into groups), yet Fred, in all his brilliance, had lost his best mate in the hustle and bustle of the Yule-time London streets.

"James! James!" Fred gave up after yet another disapproving glare from a passerby. He sat down on a nearby bollard and huffed in defeat. "Oh bollocks."

"Um, excuse me?"

Fred's head snapped up so fast his neck cracked. "Sweet mother of –" he cut off, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at the person who'd addressed him.

It was a girl. She had – rather beautiful, in Fred's opinion – brown eyes. Her head of chestnut curls was escaping from beneath a blue woolly hat.

"Yes?"

"Oh," the Pretty Girl started, flushing. "I was just wondering if you were okay?"

Fred smiled. "I'm fine; I've just misplaced my mate is all. You haven't seen him have you? Really messy black hair, brown eyes, medium height, probably looked a bit lost?" The Pretty Girl giggled.

"No, sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it then."

"Would you like me to help you look for him?"

"I've love you to, but your friend looks a bit put-out."

The Pretty Girl glanced over at her companion a little guiltily. The blonde was practically exuding annoyance: her lips pursed, arms crossed, sunglasses (who wore sunglasses in _December?) _blocking her eyes. The Pretty Girl bit her lip, looking back at Fred.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah, I was yelling his name for five minutes. Only stopped 'cause some commuters were giving me the evils." The Pretty Girl laughed again.

"No, I meant have you tried _calling_ him." Fred gave her a blank look. "You know, on your phone."

"On my...?" Fred trailed off, completely confused. "What the heck is a _phone?_"

The Pretty Girl stared at him in shock. "You don't know what a phone is?" Fred shook his head. "Holy... How does that even work?"

"I guess I just live under a rock."

"You don't say," the Pretty Girl started to chuckle. "You are one funny bloke. Here you can use mine," she dug around in her handbag for a moment, before drawing out a small, rectangular object. "Wait, does your friend have a phone?"

"Ummm..." Fred pulled a face. "Not exactly."

The Pretty Girl's eyebrows shot up. "Yep, a very funny bloke."

Fred grinned.

"Dee, c'mon," the blonde said tightly. "We've got places to go."

The Pretty Girl – Dee – looked over her shoulder. "Yeah – yeah, coming Julia." She turned back to Fred. "Sorry – I – it's just, you know... my sister – I –"

Fred smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, it's fine. Thanks for taking the time to come and talk to me."

Dee smiled back. "You're welcome. I never caught your name."

"Nor I yours. Fred Weasley, pleased to meet you." Fred proffered a hand.

The Pretty Girl took it. "Delilah Smith, nice to meet you too, funny boy."

"Delilah Smith," Fred tried the name out on his tongue. It rolled off with ease. "I won't forget you in a hurry."

Delilah Smith laughed. "You're so bizarre," she said. "I like you."

"Delilah!"

"Yes, yes, coming sis."

Delilah walked back to her sister. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at Fred Weasley. He was watching her walk away, smiling. Then a boy came up behind him.

"Fred!" the new boy exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

Fred turned. "Hey, mate," he grinned. "me too."

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm writing this from the morning after I posted this shot. I'm sick AGAIN! D: bleh, my health is awful.**

**ANYWHO, yes, writing this prompt gave me this burning desire to write another story, in the same 'universe' as Serendipity (and, as is happening at the same time, same backstory). Information on LOVING DELILAH is now on my profile under 'upcoming fics'. :)**

**FlyAway**


End file.
